


How Many Times Can an Angel Fall - Kinktober Day Five   (Quefish)

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: Crowley has a thought after the nightbefore, when Aziraphale had danced forhim.  Something was there, a feeling,a wave of something that kept pummelingCrowley into a world of pleasure.Maybe this needs testing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	How Many Times Can an Angel Fall - Kinktober Day Five   (Quefish)

**Author's Note:**

> All tags are listed.
> 
> Welcome to Kinktober Day Five Quefish  
> Edging/Orgasm Control
> 
> Please excuse any typos. Writing on my phone while camping, barely getting a signal. I’ll fix when I get back home!

**Kinktober Day Five - Edging/OrgasmControl - (Quefish)**

_How Many Times Can an Angel Fall_

  
Crowley thought of the night before when Aziraphale had danced for him. There was something different, he felt things, feelings that weren’t his own. Crowley wondered if he himself was feeling what his angel was.

At times it felt like waves washing over him, calm, warm, gentle, but as Aziraphale was touched, kissed, bit....they became a sharp barb of desire an ache that needed to be taken care of.

Could it be? Well there was only one way to find out, he’d go back to the bookshop and see if Aziraphale would allow him to try a little scientific research, for posterity sake, of course.

Crowley grinned to himself, another interesting day in October for him and his angel. Now it was up to him to convince a fussy little angel to let him play.

Crowley arrived with some of Aziraphale's favorite chocolate treats from a little shop down from his store. Being a smidge mischievous at the moment, Crowley ordered ones with sinful names. Smirking as the shop readily opened for him, Aziraphale had performed a miracle so that the shop would open for Crowley at any time.

Crowley knew that was bullshit; Aziraphale just mentioned the store to let him in whenever he came. Damn sentient cars and bookshops.

Aziraphale heard the bell on the front door, only one person it could be at this time, his favorite demon.

”Crowley?”

”Heyo Angel. I brought you treats!”

That was all it took for Crowley to see Aziraphales head pop up from behind a stack if books. Startling him.

”Jesus Angel didn't see you behind all those...what are you doing?”

”Learning.”

”Learning? Here I thought you knew everything.”

”Yes, well rather, I do but not about everything I would like to do with you, for us.”

Crowley blinked, his angel was doing sex research, he couldn't keep his jaw from dropping just a bit. Instead he sat on the couch holding up the bag for Aziraphale who gladly accepted the gift and proceeded to straddle Crowley.

Aziraphale brushed his lips against Crowleys, feeling the warmth, the want, an insatiable need. Then it hit Crowley that wave of something made him groan under the weight of it.

”Oh satan Angel.”

Aziraphale blinked.

”Kissing you?”

”Well yes that but that other thing you do.”

Aziraphale looked confused, maybe his angel didn't even know he was doing it. Now would be the perfect time, for science to intervene.

”Do you have a bed? I would like to try something, if that's alright.”

”Of course. Anything you like my live.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, Crowley gasped at the quickness in which Aziraphale moved them, only to be hit with what Crowley would call a sprinkling of divinity.

”Okay sit here, and I am going to sit next to you alright?”

Aziraphale nodded, sitting down rather primly, hands folded on his knees. Crowley held back a chuckle looking at his angel, wide eyed, ready to learn.

”This is for science, just would like to see if I am correct in a hypothesis.”

Again Aziraphale nodded watching Crowley pace back and forth by the bed right in front of him. Crowley started feeling little pricks that touched and retreated, interesting, maybe the anxiety of not knowing. Crowley sat next to him on the bed, looking deep into sapphire blue eyes.

”Please I need you too trust me, call it a learning experience.”

Crowley explained while his nimble fingers undid Aziraphale’s buttons, so many buttons. Suddenly a light feeling a wave of subtle want, thinking Crowley let his voice turn into a purr as spoke in a whisper next to Aziraphales ear, letting his lips brush over them.

”I want to make you fall apart, I want to watch you.”

A wave of desire, an ache hit Crowley as Aziraphales fingers gripped onto his thigh.

”Again, and again, and over again.”

A sharp ache of desire and a racing series of stabbing need, rolled over Crowleys senses. Crowley was purposefully letting his hands, body brush over Aziraphale....Crowley grinned feeling the difference knowing he needed to hold himself together.

“Will you let me, my love, Angel?”

“Y-yes.” he breathed out.

Crowley wasn’t touching him now, barely a brush against him. Aziraphale desperately wanted to be touched, by Crowley he could feel it in the next set of pulses and waves flowing off of Aziraphale.

Crowley groaned deep in his throat. The waves and aches punching through him, followed by the flutter.

Crowley made a memory of those, remembering them for later, they were only beginning.

Crowley put his arm around Aziraphale, holding him closely. A wave of warmth, safety, love wrapped around Crowley. Touching his lips to Aziraphales ear he licked at his ear, nipping gently. A sharp ache, a shivery barb.

Placing a kiss to the sensitive skin just below the ear and Crowley could feel everything quicken. Crowley let his nails drag down Aziraphales chest, gently digging back across. Aziraphale was quietly gasping at the touch but pressed himself into the touch.

Warm waves of want turn into strong waves of heat. Crowley took note.

“Do you like that?” he purred. 'Stronger response.'

“Yes.” Aziraphale breathed out.

Crowley let's his fingers slide down Axiraphales front brushing over his undone trousers, trembling feeling Crowleys finger move under the waistband, brushing his fingers along Aziraphales hardening arousal. Hearing his angel’s breath hitching Crowley takes Aziraphales cock in hand.

Want, need, love, desire all pummel Crowley, holding on for some semblance of control Crowley breaths.

Slowly Crowley slides his fist over Aziraphale, earning him a groan, again quickening, the ache growing. Crowley begins to pump his fist, forcing a low moan from Aziraphale. Quickening as Crowley sees Aziraphale panting, his body tensing as he presses against Crowley.

Waves of hellfire drill into Crowley making it hard for him to concentrate. Crowley groans against the urge to come to release.

All of Aziraphale is screaming, peaking, wanting he can feel as Aziraphales body chases a release but instead Crowley stops, pulling his hand away from Aziraphale. Everything is burning, desperate.

Aziraphale gasps for air he doesn't need and is using poorly.

“C-Crowley?” he pleads.

”Quiet my love, part of my science hypthesis.”

Aziraphale takes a shuddering breath and allows Crowley to take him back in hand. Crowley fingers wrap around Aziraphale again and slides his hand in earnest. Instantly the waves of hellfire return, coupled with stars of need, rising to a peak once more. Crowley removes his hand from a whimpering angel, wide eyed and panting.

”Should I stop?” A tidal wave of ice water splashes over Crowley, fear.

“Oh God no, please Crowley...”

“Shhh. I won’t.” Crowley purrs.

”How many times will you allow me to do this?”

Crowley seductively purrs into Aziraphale’s ear. White-hot ache, the want of release, the need of Crowley.

Crowley continues until the waves of hellfire reach a screaming peak, he stops.

”I need a number, angel.”

“F..four.” his angel gasps out, against his demon who is holding him up.

”Two more, or four more?”

Crowley wanted to do this for as long as Aziraphale could handle but he wasn't going to push him too far, this was his first time.

“F-four...” said on a whimper.

Crowley kissed him this time a feeling of relief rolled him over. Whispering thank you as his hand firmly pumped Aziraphale. The waves crash over Crowley tome and time again, pulling away as soon as he feels that last wave coming near. Crowley withdraws,

”One.”

Aziraphale was already over stimulated taking less and less time with each start and stop.

Aziraphale gasps, leaning against Crowley unable to hold himself up, the fires of lust and need crash against each other in a battle of wills., trembling.

”Breathe my love.” he purrs.

Crowley takes him back in hand, quickening his hand over Aziraphale having taken control of the ebb and flow of the waves, spikes and aches he was causing. Stopping again and Aziraphale's ache is all-consuming, fires lick at the edges.

”I've got you Angel.”

”Two.”

Aziraphale barely manages to get in between ragged breathes.

”Can I continue?”

Crowley asks, loosing his own ability to not chase the same edge as Aziraphale. Watching and feeling his angel coming apart is ripping into him, making him raw, in need, wanton.

Aziraphale nods, breathing nothing more than gasps, his body shaking. Crowley decides enough of the clothing snapping them to parts unknown, he knew he'd hear about it later.

Aziraphales ache is all consuming the fire burning him alive inside, shaking, trembling needing more, needing to release.

“Three. Thank you, Aziraphale.”

Frustrated tears run down Aziraphales face as he trembles, watching, looking at Crowley.

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No...please.”

”Would you let me inside you.”

Yes, he nods frantically.

”Okay love, lay back. I need to ready you first.”

Crowley takes exceptional care of his angel, keeping him on edge as he slowly pushes his knees back, running his tongue over Aziraphale before sliding a finger in, slowly gently sliding in a second as his tongue licks wetting the way.

Aziraphale tenses, as Crowley misses the wave that crashes down on him taking his breath away as Aziraphale yells at him..

”Out, please!”

”Aziraphale? Did I hurt you? I can...We don’t have to continue if it is too much.”

“F-four.” Aziraphale sobs out.

“Four.” Crowley agrees.

”Are you ready for me angel?”

Aziraphale nods his consent. “P-pl-please.”

”Breathe, Aziraphale, for me breath.”

Crowley enters him. Everything inside of him screams. 'Ache, pleasure, and love.' Aziraphale’s chest rises up, head pressed into the mattress. He is rendered silent.

“Shhh- sh. I’ve got you. You have done so well angel.”

Crowley thrusts in only a few inches, before slidigou, pressing into Aziraphale before he feels the fire consuming his angel, the ache eating at him, Crowley needs this as much Aziraphale though he waits a moment longer letting the feelings grab hold of them. Aziraphale covers his face with his arm crying and gasping for mishandled air.

”Cum for me Aziraphale let me see you.”

Crowley pushes in deep and hard as Aziraphale’s mind goes white. Nebulas and stars spiral over the edge behind his blue eyes. His whole body tenses. Crowley was thrusting hitting that blessed spot. He can feel his angel’s climax. Brilliant electric shocks to his essence. He is determined to hold out. He takes one of Aziraphale’s hands and holds it tightly.

”That’s it, love. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Crowley pushes into each firey painful wave of orgasm until they ease.

Aziraphale looks beautiful as the waves crash around Crowley, warm, pulling, wanting. Feeling Aziraphale wrap his legs around his waist and pulling him deeper Crowley’s thrusts become stuttered.

”I love you, Crowley.”

Those words, this angel his eyes did Crowley in, fingers grasping at his shoulders to hold on as Crowley came and tumbled over his own edge if bliss.

”Did I hurt you? Too much?”

Aziraphales fingers run through his hair.

”No my dear, it was perfect.”

”You're perfect, my angel.”


End file.
